The Shield :
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What happens with Seth and Roman did decide to share the same girl ?
1. Chapter 1 There is First for everything

_Roman and Seth were finishing working out _

_When they saw new friend Jennifer coming in  
_

_They remember the first they met her _

Roman and Seth were sitting eating lunch outside a local restaurant in Tampa

When eating they saw a lovely Woman sitting across from them

In her early twenties

She had long black wavy hair with brown eyes

Maybe 5"6 or 5"7

She was wearing blue short with tank top

Her tan toned legs are crossed

Roman and Seth look at each other

Roman had a smirk on her face and Seth shook his head

Seth : Go ahead

As Roman was going to stand up

He saw the girl look up from her phone and smiled at him

Roman look behind him and saw the waitress pass him

Seth got up and follow the woman as she was paying her check

Seth : Hi

_Hi_

Seth : My name is Seth

my name is Jennifer

Seth : Welcome to Tampa

Jennifer : Thanks

Seth : How is your day going so far?

Jennifer : Good it's sunny outside

As Seth and Jennifer were talking and start to flirt

He found out things about her

Jennifer was new to wwe scene

Roman came behind him

Jennifer had innocent smile on her face

Roman : Is my friend bothering you ?

Jennifer : No not all

Seth : Roman meet Jennifer

Roman shook her hand

As she went to pay her check

Roman : I have this

Jennifer : No thanks

Roman : Take it as a nice gesture

Jennifer: What's the catch?

Seth : No catch

Jennifer : Like i said no thanks

Seth : We don't want to get on the worth foot with you

Jennifer : I know . take care

As she pay her check

Roman try not check out her body

Seth wave bye at her

Roman : She playing hard to get

Seth : i had her but you ruin it

They both snap out the memory when Dean talk

Dean : What's wrong with you ?

Roman : Nothing at all

Dean : Ohh i now see why

Seth : It's that noticeable

Dean : Yes

_Jennifer had many interesting moments with both Roman and Seth._

_They became good friends but there always sexual tension between them_

They heard the divas outside the gym locker room

_Today it's Salsa night at Brie house  
_

They wonder if Jennifer would go

As Seth walk pass them he bump into Jennifer in the hallway

Seth : Sorry

Jennifer : It's okay i wasn't looking

Seth : So your going to salsa night thing?

Jennifer: Yeah it will fun

Seth : Can you dance?

Jennifer : It depends who I'm dancing with

Seth :(had a smirk on his face and they at each other eyes)

Jennifer :( walk away from Seth ) Save me a dance

As Seth and Roman walk into Brie Bella house

They saw WWE Girls in a group

The guys were drinking with them

They noticed Jennifer taking shots with Brie Bella

Brie start dancing with Jennifer

As they were having Daniel Bryan took Brie away

Seth walk behind Jennifer and spin her around

Jennifer :(smiled ) you are here?

Seth : I want my dance

Jennifer slowly dance with Seth

She noticed he was trying hard to keep with her

Jennifer laughed as Seth push her closed to him

She stare at his lips and Seth pulled her hair from Jennifer face

Seth thought he should I kiss her

Jennifer waited for a few seconds

Seth tease her like he was going to kiss her

He spin her around and Roman took her away

Seth shook his head and let Roman dance with her

Jennifer felt more comfortable with Seth

Roman : What's wrong ?

Jennifer : I was dancing with Seth

Roman : Your dancing with me now ?

Jennifer: What game are you and Seth playing?

Roman : None we are just having fun

Jennifer : What do you have in mind ?( raise her eyebrows)

Roman : nothing ( seductive )

_Jennifer knew Roman was a flirt _

_She noticed every time Seth and Her had a moment_

_Roman would step in_

Jennifer : Let's ditch the party

Roman : Fine where are we going ?

Jennifer : Outside

Roman : You want to dive in the lake

Jennifer : Sure let's go

As Roman head out with Jennifer

Seth was behind her with tequila bottle

Jennifer lead the way

Roman thought her walk was so damn sexy

Seth : Where are we going ?

Jennifer : Want to get wet ?

Seth : Hmm Sure

Roman : How drunk are you ?

Jennifer : I'm fine

She was standing in the middle of both man

Roman took his shirt off and Jennifer try not to lick her lips

Seth did the same as Jennifer was still fully cloth walking to the water

Roman : Let's sit here

They sat down next to Jennifer

The water was touching there feet as they were sitting

Jennifer locked eyes with Seth

Seth : I have something to ask you ?

Jennifer : What is it ?

Roman : Have you ever date two people at the same time ?

Jennifer : No

Seth : Want to try it ?

Jennifer: You want me to be with both of you

Roman : It will be fun

Jennifer: Have you done this before ?

Seth & Roman : No

Jennifer drank from the Tequila bottle

Roman : This will be only between us three

Jennifer : I never done anything like this

Seth : We understand if you say no

Jennifer : I will tell you my answer at the end of the night

Roman : Fine

Seth stood up and dive in the water

Jennifer was about to follow him

As Roman pulled her close to him

Jennifer touch his firm chest

She pulled away and had a smirk on her face

Jennifer : Catch me if you can

Roman let her run away from him until he pick her up on her shoulder

Jennifer laughed as got in the water

Roman while touching her body slowly put her down in the water

Jennifer was about to kiss him when

Seth pulled her the opposite direction

He kiss her lips as Roman kiss her lower back

Jennifer couldn't help to get turn on

As Seth and Jennifer lips didn't separate for an instant

Roman was touching her body underneath her red dress

Jennifer pulled away and Seth had an evil smirk on his face

This was out of her character

Roman had a mischievous look on her face

Seth : We should get going

Jennifer nodded

Roman : Your place or our place ?

Jennifer : My place

They got in taxi

Seth and Roman were both touching the inside of Jennifer thigh

good thing it was dark and taxi driver didn't noticed what was going on back seat

Jennifer was trying to control her breath as they teasing her

She was glad when they arrived to Jennifer Apartment

She should them the way to her bedroom

As soon as they got Jennifer room

Seth went to unzip her wet red dress

As Roman kissed her very passionately

She could feel both of hard on

Jennifer : How does is this going to work ?

Seth : I will go first

Roman : I will go second

As Jennifer took a step back

She watch both man undress

It was her turn to do the same thing

They watch Jennifer get undress

Both man went to kiss her neck

As they slowly put her down on her king size bed

Jennifer was loving it

Her body was beyond ready

Roman pulled away as Seth and Jennifer kissed

Jennifer could see on the counter of her eye

Roman patiently watching Seth and Jennifer

Jennifer want Seth inside of her

She touch Seth penis and try to guide his penis inside of her

Seth : Be patient ...

Jennifer bite her lip as Seth put a condom

Seth kiss her one more time before entering her

Both moan at the same time

Seth even forget Roman was in the in the room

Jennifer couldn't believe how tender Seth was

Every movement he did was better than the next

They locked as eyes as Seth increased his speed in and out her

Jennifer touch his face and bite his lip

Until Jennifer couldn't hold any longer

She let a loud whimper as Seth let out loud grunt

Seth laid next Jennifer

Roman was now on left side of Jennifer

Jennifer was trying to catch her breath

Roman : _You haven't seen nothing yet_

Seth smiled as Roman kissed Jennifer with tongue

Roman lower himself and start kissing her neck , collar bone , and soon put his mouth on her boobs

Jennifer was making sounds like never before

Soon roman pulled away from touching her body

Jennifer whined and roman laughed as he push her on his lap

Jennifer moan uncontrollable as she felt Roman inside of her

Roman didn't moved for a few seconds until Jennifer took the lead

She moved her hips and Roman pulled her closer

Both moaning

Roman was more rough then Seth

Jennifer and Roman even look at Seth

Seth was jacking off to them

As Jennifer felt her walls went teasing up

Roman change sex positions

He Push Jennifer on her bed

Put her Leg on his shoulder

Roman thrust inside of her

Jennifer dug her nails until Roman back

Until Roman let out a loud growl and Jennifer watch as he start slow down his speed

Jennifer whisper _roman please don't stop_

Roman locked eyes with her and saw her o face close in personal

He orgasm right after

Roman was still inside of her and he was holding her tightly

That is last thing Jennifer remember

**Morning After**

The sun was coming in from open windows

Seth open his eyes first

He look around wrap in white covers with Jennifer and Roman

Jennifer was laying in the middle under Roman arms

Her eyes open up and she couldn't believe what happen

Jennifer look at Seth with a innocent face

Seth pulled her closed to him

He kissed her forehead

Seth :Are you okay ?

Jennifer : yes but my body sore

Seth: Ohh I'm sorry

He rug her back

Roman was still sleeping

Jennifer had so many question in her mind

Seth : You can ask anything you want

Jennifer : What made you want to share a woman with Roman ?

Seth: This is the first time we ever did anything like this ...

Jennifer : So this one thing thing ?

Seth : Only if you want to me

Jennifer : How is this going to work ?

Seth : We will figure out soon or later

Seth watch as Jennifer went back to sleep  
He want to take a shower  
Seth went to her bath room

Of course many beauty products  
He look at himself in mirror  
_What a night_ he thought ?

Seth wonder if what Roman and him were doing was a safe thing ?

As he took a shower  
Roman woke up and saw Jennifer sleeping away from him  
He moved his body beside her  
Roman whisper _morning beautiful_  
Jennifer jump and open her eyes  
Roman : I didn't mean to scared you  
Jennifer : It's fine i was just sleeping

Roman : Oh where is Seth ?  
Jennifer : maybe taking a shower  
Roman : We should join him  
Jennifer : Not yet ( she was stroking his erect penis )  
Roman moan and she moved her hands up and down

Jennifer : Do you still want to take a shower ?  
Roman moan very loudly  
Jennifer realize last night with Roman she was vixen  
While with Seth she was tender and shy

Roman said _hon wait a second_  
He grab the last condom he on his wallet  
Jennifer loved the way he kissed her neck  
First gentle and then slightly bite her

Roman enter her as put her leg behind her  
Jennifer moan as Roman touch her clit with his thumb

She was in heaven ...  
Roman was heavy breath next to her ear turn her on more than before  
As both body were sync

Seth walk in to see them in the act

Roman was kissing Jennifer  
Jennifer try to look away from Seth  
Seth : It's fine Jennifer  
Roman increased his thrust to the point  
Jennifer closed her eyes  
She open until her whole body felt a electricity travel her whole body  
Roman : I think my job is done here

Jennifer _no not yet _

Roman lick his lips

He loved that Jennifer always want more

Before he knew it

Roman was the one that was cumming uncontrollable

Jennifer : Who's job is done here ?

He stood up and Jennifer watch as Roman as he was cleaning himself

Jennifer was about head to the shower

She knew her body was cover in sweat

Her body had shocked her

Jennifer was warming up to the water

She had a smiled on her face when she thought _what had just happen ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Wild Ride

As Jennifer was in her underwear and Bra

Seth was watching her with a huge smile on her face laying on her bed

He thought her curves were all in the right place

Roman was out the shower wrap in the towel

Jennifer was brushing her hair

Roman kiss her on the cheek

Jennifer had a smile on her face

Roman : Let's go eat..

Jennifer : Where to ?

Seth : I show a new place

Jennifer : Okay What do i wear ?

Roman was getting dress with new clothes

Seth brought from their apartment

Roman : You don't have to wear anything

Seth : (shook his head ) A Dress

Jennifer put on a flower dress with white sneakers

Roman drove Jennifer mitsubishi suv

Seth and Jennifer were holding hands

Roman : we can do pda?

Seth : Yes

Roman : Good to know

Jennifer : how is far is this place?

Seth : only like thirty minutes

Jennifer stare at him

Seth smiled at her

Roman knew they have a connection

While Jennifer and him was just lust

As they arrived to local restaurant

It was busy

They went to back of restaurant

They ate like it had been days since their last meal

Seth was busy eating when he felt Jennifer hand on his crotch

He try to ignore her for a second

They were in public

Roman look glance at the table

Jennifer : _don't get jealous_

Roman : **their no jealousy between Seth and I**

Seth: Jennifer your making hard for be to behave

Jennifer : that's the point (raise her eyebrow )

Seth : your worse than I thought

Jennifer had a smirk on her face as she look down

Roman : He met in a good way

Seth : I did

Roman : Go make her happy .. but keep quiet

Jennifer : We can try

Seth stood up first and Jennifer waited for a few seconds

She kissed Roman on the cheek

Roman : Don't make him waited too long

Jennifer : Don't miss me too much

As she walk in hallway where the bathroom was located

Seth pulled to the Woman's Restroom

Jennifer kiss Seth as they lock the door behind them

Seth push her Jennifer against the wall

Jennifer unbutton his black pants

Seth pulled away for a second

Jennifer : What is it ?

Seth : I want to explored your body

Jennifer bite her lip as Seth head down between her legs

Seth took Jennifer underwear off slowly

Her legs were open as much Seth want them to be

He was in control

Seth start to kissed her thigh and with one lick

He had Jennifer melting

Seth was licking her inner lips and slightly touch her clit

Jennifer had to cover her mouth

Seth enjoying watching Jennifer finding her sounds coming out her mouth

Seth would tell to shh ever once in while but he knew it was impossible

Seth keep going until her legs were shaking

He held Jennifer until she was back on her feet

Jennifer kissed Seth and whisper my turn

Seth : We have to get back

Jennifer : not yet

She unbutton his pants and went on her knee

Jennifer look until his eyes as she lick his erect penis from the bottom to top

Seth moan and Jennifer said shh

Seth smiled as her wet mouth made contact with the head of the penis

Jennifer start using her hands with her mouth

Seth was grabbing her hair as she suck on his penis

He knew he couldn't hold any longer

Seth baby ...

Jennifer kept going until Seth push her away

She didn't understand why until Seth was cumming

After Seth clean himself

Jennifer :Was I that bad?

Seth : No your good

Jennifer : then Why did you do that?

Seth : Jennifer I didn't want to cum in your mouth ...

Jennifer : ohh

Seth help Jennifer clean up

Jennifer : I can do it myself

Seth : Are you mad ?

Jennifer: No but when your hands are on my body It makes hard to control myself

Seth : Ohh ...

He kissed on the mouth

Before Jennifer head out first

Seth follow her a few minutes after

As she sat down next to Roman

Roman saw she had no underwear on as she cross her legs

Jennifer smiled as Seth sat to him

Roman : Your forget something

Jennifer : What did I forget?

Roman : I'll show you

He had his right hand under the table and slowly touch her inner lips

Jennifer jump to his cold hands

Seth hand Roman her wet underwear

Jennifer blushed

Roman : It's fine you enjoy yourself ..Let's get going

This time Seth drove

Roman was in the back seat with Jennifer

Roman was kissing her neck as she was on his lap

Seth was glad her windows are tinted

Roman hands went to unzip her dress

As soon her dress was half unzip to her waist

Roman start explore her body

He moved kissed her collarbone and slightly nibble his way down

Until he reach her boobs

They were natural , perky , and big

He first massage them until he start to suck on them

Jennifer arch her back and moan loudly

As he pulled away Jennifer unbutton his pants

Without Hesitation Jennifer whisper in his ear _I want you_

Roman : wait until we get home

Jennifer : How long do we have to wait ?

Roman kissed her lips as she touch his firm chest

He pulled on her hair as he bite her lip

Her car went to completed stop

Seth : _We are home_

Roman : Home sweet home

Roman and Seth lived in a house

Seth drove in garbage

Roman got off the car and Jennifer follow him

Roman pick her up on the shoulder

Seth : I'm going to crash

Last thing Seth remember was seeing Roman pouncing on Jennifer as he bedroom door was open

Jennifer giggle as Roman was top her

He was teasing her

Roman kissed her very passionate

Jennifer moan Roman name

Roman was loving it

Jennifer smiled as they lock eyes with each other

Roman pick her up and put her on all fours

Jennifer was hesitated

Roman : I won't hurt you unless you want to

He was kissing her back and she could feel Roman penis behind her

Roman pulled her hair gently as he kissed her lips roughly

Roman bite Jennifer lips

As he pulled away

Jennifer turn her head and to wash

Roman quickly put a condom on

She push her hips back and Roman slap her hard butt

Jennifer : Ouch

Roman : next time I will try be more tender

He start to tenderly touch where he just smack her

Jennifer moan and Roman used his left hand to touch her clit as

He smack her butt more tender but still rough

Jennifer had never been masochist by any means

Roman finally enter and Jennifer whimper

He was holding her tightly as roman thrust in and out of her

Jennifer could hear Roman moaning and heavy breathing

Roman would kissed her neck and lips when he could

Jennifer loved when his big hands on her boobs massage them

especially touching her nipples

As Roman has been rough yet passionate

Jennifer moan as Roman pulled her hair

He thrust her so perfectly touching her g spot

Roman could feel her walls tighten up and letting go

Jennifer didn't want cum just yet

Roman : god you're so tight

Jennifer : please don't stop

Roman pulled himself out her

His condom was already covered in her cum

Roman : I want you to be in control

Jennifer nodded

Roman laid on his back

Jennifer stay still until Roman pulled closed to him

As she kiss him

Jennifer guide his penis inside of her

They both moan at the same time

She start to moved her hips

Roman knew her dancing experience came in handy

He was breathing hard as her hands were on the chest

As she was riding him

Roman watch as her boobs were bouncing up and down

He was grabbing them tightly

Jennifer moan uncontrollable

Roman went for kissed but before their lips could meet

Both felt their body get to their peak

Jennifer start squirting

As they kissed they could both heard each moan

Jennifer wish they could never end and so did Roman

Jennifer laid on his chest with his penis inside of her

Roman pet her hair

Jennifer was breathing hard

Roman slowly touch her lower back until he touch her butt

Jennifer smiled as Roman took his penis out her vagina

Roman : this is best sex I ever had

Jennifer still her head on his chest but her right leg were between his leg

Jennifer : good to know

Roman : So what is the best sex you had ?

Jennifer : This last two days have been best sex I ever had

Roman : So who is better Seth or I ?

Jennifer : I will not choice ... Both have me at your feet

Roman had smirk on her face

Jennifer and Roman realize it was night

Roman and Jennifer were not sleepy at all

Jennifer got to know more of Roman about his family and his pasy

It had been a long time since Roman open to someone

He was used to keep thing inside but not with Jennifer

As they got bored with laying in bed

Roman and Jennifer head to living room

They start watching Comedy Central

She was wrap in a silk pink bath robe

Roman was wearing shorts

They watched tv until Jennifer was sleeping in his lap

Roman didn't want to wake her up

So he carried to Seth bed

He was surprise Seth was still sleeping but he knew tomorrow was time to be back on the road

As Seth woke up from taking a nap on the plane

He remember just a few hours

_Seth woke up to Jennifer warm touch _

_Her head was under his arm_

_He kissed Jennifer forehead_

_Jennifer open her eyes_

Roman was sitting next to him as so was Dean

Roman was listing to music

Seth look for Jennifer

She was sitting next Randy Orton

Jennifer was his manager

She was talking to Randy

Seth was ease dropping until Jennifer Smile at him while Randy look down on his phone

Randy show her a pic of his new _girlfriend_

Jennifer : Nice

Randy : Why are you still single ?

Jennifer : I'm very picky

Randy : I can help you with that

Jennifer : I will ask you but when I need help

Randy had a smirk on his face

Jennifer : I wish you the best in new adventure

Randy : Why do you called it that ?

Jennifer :We both you don't date just one girl

**Showtime**

Randy walk down with the ramp with Jennifer

She was wearing Blue skinny Jeans with tight Rko shirt

Jennifer had a the mic and before she could speak

The fans start boo her

She stop for a second

Look at Randy with a sad face

Randy laughed as she laughed with

Jennifer : You act like I care what you think of me .Boo me or Cheer me you still come to see me

Fans boo even louder

Jennifer : Your just a stupid as i thought . We came out to talk some sense to the shield .Do you really want to mess with Randy Orton ?The ten time World Champion

_Randy was the champion thanks to Jennifer screw over Cody Rhodes _.She cost him the match at TLC

Jennifer tie Cody Rhodes and waited for Randy to kick Cody in the skull

Randy : The thing they don't see . Is that i will doing to keep this title with me

Jennifer : Even screw over your best friend

Randy : I have no friends .. I have alliance when need them

**Lights when out ...**

Crowd Cheer like Crazy

**Lights Come back on**

Randy : You thought it was the shield

Jennifer : Oh your gullible

They were getting heat like never before until

**"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta: SHIELD**

**They walk down out the crowd **

First Dean ... Then Seth .. Finally Roman

Dean was moving his mic side to side

Dean : Randy we fight injustice

Seth : We try to warn Cody Rhodes

Roman : But he didn't listen

Jennifer went behind Randy as

The shield Circle the ring

Dean : We have standards

Seth : Please let the lady out the ring

Roman : We are only going to ask once

Randy look Jennifer

Jennifer was not going to leave his site

**Dean : That's fine by us**

Seth put his right hand on the second rope

Roman was already on top rope

Randy watch as he told Jennifer to get out

Jennifer had a sad look in her eyes

As she step out the ring

The Shield went attack Randy Orton

Jennifer try not to look but it was train wreck

Randy was fought them up until they got better hand

As she walking down the ramp Jennifer turn around and grab a chair

Jennifer hit Dean with a chair

Dean went to the floor

Seth and Roman turn around to look at her

Roman :** We told you to stay out if it**

Seth : We should teach her a lesson

Jennifer act like she going to hit with a chair

Seth took from her

He had a smirk on her face and swipe off his face with a slap on the face

Seth grab her hand and she kick in the balls

Roman : **We don't want to hurt you**

Dean join back in the ring

Dean roughly grab Jennifer by the arm and shook her around

He instructed Roman to hurt Randy one more time

Jennifer watch as Roman pickup Randy and threw him to hit his shoulder to metal pole

Randy fell to the ground

Dean let Jennifer go

As she ran into him

The Shield left

As they walk backstage Randy sold his hurt shoulder all the way

Jennifer look worried until the cameras were off

As Randy and Jennifer went separate ways

She need soon Jennifer was going to get criticize side for everything little thing in the segment

As Jennifer walk down the backstage hallways

She felt soon pull her to side

At first Jennifer didn't realize who it was until she felt his grip

Jennifer : Seth

_push her against the wall_

Seth : You okay ( touching her face gently)

Jennifer : Yes I'm fine

Seth look down and realize Dean had mark her

Jennifer had realize it

Seth : Dean went a little over board

Jennifer : as long as the segment was good

Seth : if you say so

Jennifer touch his face

Seth had a genuine smile on his face

Jennifer : When will i see again

Seth : Your see me now

Jennifer : You know what i mean

Seth : Later on tonight

Jennifer : What time ?

Seth : my room is 503

Jennifer : Just you and me

Seth : Roman is sharing the room with me

Jennifer : Oh

Seth : you know how this work

Jennifer : Sort off

Seth : We keep this private

Jennifer : I know

Seth gently kissed Jennifer as she had smile on her face and pulled her closer

As they pulled away Seth had a sad face

Jennifer : See you at 11

_walk away from Seth like nothing happen_

As she walk Jennifer didn't look back

Jennifer want to get to divas locker room

As she walk into locker room

Natalya and Naomi were about to leave

Natalya : great segment

Naomi : We were highly entertain

Jennifer : Thanks

Natalya : see you tomorrow in San Diego

Jennifer : Allright see you

As she went to get her bags

Jennifer want to take off all the make up off

She felt someone behind her

He was behind her

Roman : Are you okay?

Jennifer : Yes i just want to get this clown make up off

Roman : I never seen a clown look that beautiful

_He was hugging her tightly_

Jennifer :Thanks

Roman turn her around slowly

Jennifer : someone might see us

Roman : I lock the door

Jennifer :You had this plan

Roman: Maybe

Jennifer was holding hands with Roman

Roman pick her and she laughed really loud

He wrap her legs around his waist

Roman push against the wall

As they kissed passionate

Her hands were on his neck while Roman was touching her hair

Roman undress her quickly

Jennifer was loving how Roman touch her body

As she unbutton his pants

He took his black vest off

Jennifer loved touching his chest and she kiss his chest

Roman pick her up once again and his pants went to the floor

Jennifer would had love Roman thrust inside of her

She knew they had to used condoms

Even if she was the pills

They wanted to be safe

Roman stare into her eyes and was teasing her as he was took her legs off his waist

To him Holding her legs on his hands and thrust inside of her

She bite her lip

Roman lick his before kissing her

Roman was going incredible speed in and out her

Jennifer was loving it

Roman was barely breathing hard as Jennifer eyes were closer

Roman slowed down and Jennifer whined

Roman _: baby open you eyes_

Jennifer ignore him as he body was feeling wonderful

Roman try to pulled away from her

Jennifer dug her nails in his back

Roman growl and bite her lip

Jennifer : _your not going any where_

She wonder how much her body could take

As she kiss Roman one more time

She heard someone knocking on the door

**Jennifer Jennifer**

Jennifer cover roman mouth

Jennifer : Yes

Can we talk ?

Jennifer : let's talk in ten minutes

Fine

Roman moved his hips as her thrust inside of jennifer

She kissed his shoulder to hide the moan

That turn push Roman to edge and he start to cum

Jennifer slightly start touching his balls

Roman breathed harder than before and his eyes almost rolled the back to his head

Jennifer had a smiled on her face as he put her feet on the ground

Roman: I'm not done with you

Jennifer: I have to go

Roman : Not yet

Roman went on his knees and look at Jennifer as he kissed her inner lips and clit

Jennifer moaned as Roman suck on her clit

Roman suck on her clit as her start to finger her

Jennifer try moan his name

Roman watch her be hot and bothered

As her legs shook uncontrollable Roman hang on to her until she was okay

Roman : your free to go

Jennifer was barely holding on to roman


	3. Chapter 3 : Hide and Seek

As Jennifer and Randy were listing to the comments they were making about their segment

They were good but sometimes there plain stupid

Jennifer nodded and listen to all them

Randy : Are we done here?

Yes randy we are

Randy : Good

Jennifer look down

Randy : I understand all your comments but some are just plain stupid

Jennifer : Randy it's okay

Randy walk off

she knew Randy was sometimes hard to deal with

As Jennifer walk out the area ready to see Seth

Cameron : I wonder who is dating Seth ?

Naomi : Who knows

Cameron : What if Roman and Seth are more than just friends?

Naomi : I doubt it Roman is known to go around

Cameron : I wonder who is better in bed?

Naomi : I'm guessing Seth

Cameron :Roman he seem like he would be a tiger in bed

Jennifer shook her head and waited for them to finished talking

Naomi : Something is up with you

Jennifer : Really?

Cameron : you had glow

Jennifer : I just got my tan done today

Naomi : Is more than a tan ?

Jennifer : you too are funny

Cameron : Is it randy ?

Jennifer : No

Naomi : Who is it ?

Jennifer : Nobody let's go

As they got into hotel Naomi and Cameron share a room

Jennifer went to Seth room

Seth open the door

Jennifer gave him a huge hug

Seth closed the door after Jennifer let go off the hug

Jennifer: Your naked already?

He was wrap in a towel

Seth : I just came from a shower

Jennifer: I should come earlier

Seth : you should have ?

Jennifer watch as Seth grab her luggage and put near his bed

Seth : How are you doing ?

Jennifer : Good (she was touching his chest up and down )

Seth : Are you tired ?

Jennifer : No not yet

Seth : Perfect ( as he taking her shirt off )

Now she was toss his towel to the side

Seth undid her bra while unbutton her skinny jeans

Seth kiss her before Jennifer toss him to the bed

He laid there and watch Jennifer slowly take her jeans off

She got on top him and Seth hands went straight into her blue underwear

Seth use his mouth to take them off

Jennifer moan as he slowly kissed all her legs

As Seth toss her underwear to the side

Jennifer kiss roughly at first

Then Seth add tongue

Both were moaning and exploring each other

As Jennifer push Seth on his back

Seth hang her the condom and Jennifer used his mouth to put on his erect penis

He moan a little louder than before

As she touch his chest Seth guide his penis inside of her

Jennifer pulled Seth close to him as they kissed

Jennifer moved her hips up and down

While Seth kissed and lick her neck

Her hands was place on her back and exploring her lower back

As Seth thrust hard this time on Jennifer

Jennifer arch her back and Seth kiss her collarbone

While she moaned and Seth lick her erect nipples

Jennifer was going crazy as he pushing her limits

Seth hear her whisper _bite me_

Jennifer loved how passionate Seth was but she want him to be rough

Seth gently bite her nipples

Jennifer whimper very loudly

Seth had an evil smile on her face

As she stop moving

Seth got up and flip his and Jennifer's body

Seth was in control

Jennifer touch his face as Seth kiss on her cheek ,lips , collarbone , and back to her neck

As he bite her neck slightly

Seth touch her clit with his right thumb as he thrust harder again

Jennifer moan as Seth moved his hips

She wrap her legs on his waist

Seth could hear her breath increased

Jennifer moaned Seth name as their body was sync

Seth had a smile on her face that she soon wipe off

When Jennifer pelvic met his

Seth and Jennifer look into each other eyes as sweat was coming through their body

Seth let out small grunt as Jennifer bite her lip

Jennifer start to cum slowly but strong while Seth was coming fast

As Seth let out a louder grunt

Jennifer touch his face very tenderly at first until Seth kiss her

As he was still top her

His hotel door open

Roman walk in like nothing

Seth : Hi

Roman : Ignore me continue

Jennifer :We are done

Seth : For now

Roman : Can I join ?

Seth look at Jennifer as he laiding next to her

Jennifer : We will join in your bed

Roman got undress only in his boxer

He laid on clean bed

As Jennifer was in the middle of Roman and Seth

Seth felt sleep quickly

Roman was watching tv

He was watching the news

Jennifer look at him

Roman : Yes

Jennifer : good night

Roman : _Good night Beautiful_

Jennifer laid on his chest since Seth was sleeping on his stomach

As Seth woke up

He didn't want to wake up Jennifer

She look tired

As Seth moved out the bed

He went to workout by himself

Jennifer woke up and she looked for Seth even though

Jennifer was laiding on roman's chest

As Jennifer went to take a shower

Roman woke up and wonder if Seth was with Jennifer in the shower

As he walk to bathroom

He saw Jennifer brushing her teeth

Roman was behind her & said _excuse me_

Jennifer moved out the way

Roman brush his teeth and look at Jennifer

Jennifer: Are you mad ?

Roman : No Where is seth ?

Jennifer:who knows

As she walk back into the room

Jennifer look in the mirror and saw bruises around her body

Where they from wrestling or from Seth and Roman ?

Roman : maybe we should be more gentle with you

Jennifer : Like you can

Roman : I can be but you loved when I'm rough

Jennifer : I do

Roman : Let's go eat breakfast

Jennifer : Without Seth

Roman : Yes only you and i

_Jennifer got dress in Red dress_ with flats on

Roman was wearing Black pants and Dark Blue shirt

They decide to go across a local cafe that had breakfast

Roman and Jennifer talk about little things then and there

Roman : Ready for tonight smack down taping ?

Jennifer : Sort off

Roman : You sound not excited at all

Jennifer : I'm i just don't know what they want us to do tonight

Roman : True it will be fun

Jennifer : _sure it will_

_As Jennifer lock eyes with Roman_

_Her phone ring .._

_Jennifer ignore it _

_Roman : who is it ?_

_Jennifer : No one important_

_Roman : Are you sure ?_

_Jennifer : Yes_

_Roman took her phone and made a funny face_

_Jennifer : told you it was one important_

_Roman : Is he annoying to work with ?_

_Jennifer : Sometimes Randy can be very special_

_Roman : Try working with him in match_

_Jennifer : You win_

As Seth arrive in the hotel

He knew Roman and him had to leave for Smack down Taping

Seth thought he was probably with Dean

_**Smackdown Taping**_

Seth arrived with Dean while Roman walks in with Jennifer

Jennifer hug Dean but eyes were glue to seth

Seth hug her second and hold her hand

As they were talking

Randy came behind them

Jennifer: hey

Randy :I called you but you didn't answer

Jennifer : my phone died on me

Randy : oh okay ..

Dean : Do you know what we are doing today ?

Randy : I don't yet i heard different things

He kept eying Jennifer

Jennifer was too busy eye flirting with Seth

Randy : Jennifer let's talk

Jennifer : Okay see you guys

As Jennifer walk with Randy

Roman try not stare at her

Randy hand Jennifer a paper

As Jennifer read the paper of what the segment was going to be about tonight

Randy try not a laughed

Jennifer : take that smirk off your face!

Randy : Your going to have to kiss me

Jennifer : Can't wait

Randy loved bothering Jennifer

She was smart ,strong , beautiful , and want nothing with him

Randy thought he knew her

Jennifer was sweet innocent girl

As she was in the locker room getting ready for her segment

Natalya : Where have you been ?

Jennifer : I over slept

Natalya : again

Jennifer : Yes ( she putting her black sexy heels )

As she walk out the Divas Locker room to where the segment was going to film

Randy was sitting down and look up at her

Jennifer : Let's get this over with

Randy : your in a bad mood

That segment start where Randy sitting down

Look thoughtful and evil

Jennifer walk behind him

Jennifer : _Things will always turn out the way we wanted to_

She was massage his shoulders

Randy : It better will ( _Jennifer put her face on his shoulder)_

Jennifer : It will ( she kiss him on the cheek)

Randy : You know how to make me smile

Randy pulled her on his lap

Jennifer : More than just smile

Jennifer gently touch his face and Randy has he hands on her back

There about to kiss and Randy is about to speak

Jennifer : shh we talk about the shield later

Randy kissed her passionately

Jennifer had to act like she enjoy it

Until they said cut

Jennifer got off his lap

Randy : We should this a other time

Jennifer : We just did (walk away )

As she walking away

Jennifer knew Randy was not a bad kisser but right now she want Roman

The shield were getting dress in there black pants and Bullet proof vest

Roman was the last one to get dress and late always

Dean : We will wait for you outside

Seth just follow Dean to warm up together

As Roman went to catch up to Seth

Jennifer bump into him

Roman :Hey

Jennifer : Just who i was looking for ?

Roman : I would to love to talk you right now but i'm late

Jennifer : Like always

Roman laughed

Jennifer whisper to him after _you win meet by ..._

_Roman smiled as he walk away _

_The Shield beat up 3MB easily _

_Dean : We are sending a message to anyone _

_Seth : It doesn't matter who you are_

_Roman : If we feel like that there is a injustice_

_Dean : We will step in !  
_

_The shield music hit_

_They walk backstage _

_Dean noticed Roman was in hurried_

_Seth : Where are you going ?_

_Roman : I have to called back home _

_Dean : Is your family okay?_

_Roman : Yeah .. I just need to talk my dad_

_Seth : okay ..._

_As Roman went to Locker room and grab his phone_

_Jennifer was waiting for him patiently  
_

_Roman walk into Closet and Jennifer jump on him_

_Roman kissed her very rough_

_Jennifer : I miss you_

_Roman :so have i _

_Roman bite her lip and start kissing her neck_

_Jennifer moan his name as he took her soaking wet panties_

_Roman was turn on even more _

_Jennifer took his vest off while she took off her dress  
_

_Roman left her black heels on as he push on her back_

He pin to ground as kissed her body savagely

Jennifer _I want you now_

Roman unbutton his pants

He enter roughly as his hands pulled her lower body up

Jennifer moan as Roman moved his hips

Each Thrust Roman did made moan weaker

As Jennifer moved her hips as roman thrust

Roman was moaning as she was

Jennifer loved how aggressive Roman was

Roman pulled to his lap

They kissed many times until She arch her back as Roman place his left hand on her back

Roman right hand was used to explore her body especially her clit with his thumb

How much could they hold ?

As Roman and Jennifer were now covering both mouth

They didn't want to get caught

Roman suck on her nipples as he start to orgasm

Jennifer smiled as she saw Roman cum to her feet

But smiled wipe off as her walls tight up on Roman penis

She was squirting like crazy

Roman kiss her one more time

Jennifer : We have to get going

Roman : We need to clean up

Jennifer : there is a bathroom across from the closet

As roman left first and Jennifer follow

She went to Woman's restroom

Her hair look like a mess and saw bite marks on her back

Jennifer cover the mark with her long hair

She walk into locker room and went straight to freshen up

As Roman walk back into locker room

Dean : How is your dad?

Roman : Good

Seth : We should go visit your family soon

Roman : We should next time we are off

As dean left the locker room to grab something to eat

Seth : Roman get yourself under control

Roman : What ?

Seth : I know you were Jennifer

Roman : OH

Seth : your a bad lier

Roman : I fool Dean

Seth shook his head

As the smack down taping wrap

Every one was leaving

Roman was talking to his cousin John uso

As Jennifer was walking out with Kaitlyn

Jennifer smiled at Roman

John : She one of kind

Roman : Why do you say that?

John : Naomi tells me Jennifer is really quite and keeps to herself

Roman thought if he only knew

Jennifer waited for Seth

They were carpooling for next town

As Roman left with John

Seth : ready for next town ?

Jennifer : Sure you can drive for three hours and i drive next

Seth got in the highway and put the radio on

_Jennifer was signing along with Seth_

_They joke around until _

Seth : Are you tired ? (yawn)

Jennifer : No not yet

Seth : Can drive the rest of the drive ?

Jennifer : Sure

They switch seats and Seth felt sleep passenger side

Jennifer couldn't help to smile as she glance at Seth

Seth was soon in deep sleep and Jennifer turn off the radio station


	4. Chapter 4: Match Maker

As Jennifer drove the lonely road

Seth was deep sleeping

As they arrived to the Hilton hotel

Jennifer didn't want to wake him up but she had

Jennifer shook Seth

**_Seth wake up Seth_**

Seth open his eyes and closed then again

Jennifer : SETH

Seth _: fine I'm getting up_

He noticed it was like six in the morning

As Seth walk in with Jennifer

Jennifer check in and she gave him the key

Jennifer went to work out as Seth went to crash

As Roman arrive a few minutes after then

Roman open the hotel door he share with Seth

Seth was sleeping

_Where was Jennifer ?_

It was barely six in the morning

Roman felt sleep after a few minutes

As Jennifer walk in after a hour of doing Cardio and lifting Weights

She took a shower before

Jennifer crash in Seth bed

Seth felt her wet hair on his arm

He open his eyes and saw Jennifer was sleeping next to him

Jennifer and Seth woke up fours later

Seth notice Jennifer was just a a big baggy shirt and blue boy shorts

Seth thought it was funny she was wearing the wwe shield t-shirt

As Seth moved Jennifer whined

Seth :_I'll be right back_ (whisper )

As _the light hurt his eyes_

Seth went to brush his teeth

Jennifer touch the left side of the bed

Where Seth warm was still there

Roman was tossing and turning

Jennifer just smiled and waited for Seth

Seth walk back into the room

He couldn't go to sleep as he laid in bed

Jennifer laid on his chest

Jennifer : What's wrong ?

Seth: I can't sleep

Jennifer : Maybe because you slept more than six hours

Seth :_ sorry next time i will drive_

Jennifer : sure if you say so

Seth turn the tv on and change the channels

Jennifer was falling sleeping until she hear moaning sounds coming from the tv

Jennifer : Really ?

Seth : I will put the volume down

Jennifer shook her head

Seth : There nothing good on tv to watch

Jennifer :** Excuses**

Seth: I'm Bored

Jennifer :** you need a hobby**

Seth : _That's why i have you_

Jennifer gave him a mean look

Seth : It was a joke

Jennifer** : A bad one**

She moved away from Seth chest

Seth: Did i get you mad ?

Jennifer : **No**

She stood half up

Seth : What is that look you have ?

Jennifer : **Since you wouldn't let me sleep!**

Seth : I don't get why you can't sleep since Roman is snoring

Jennifer : I'm not Roman

Seth :_ Your Jennifer_

Jennifer : When is the last time you masturbate ?

Seth : A long time ago .Why the question ?

Jennifer : your watching porn and most guy touch them self while watching it

Seth :_ I'm not most guy_

Jennifer : I know your not

Seth : What are you up to ?

Jennifer : Can i watch you touch yourself ?

_Seth poke himself and said** Done **_

Jennifer:( smiled ) You know what i mean ..

Seth : I'm not a stage monkey

Jennifer laughed

Seth try to have a serious face

Jennifer : _So i want to watch you_

Seth : Like now

Jennifer : **Yes?**

Seth : I will just turn off the tv and we can go to sleep

Jennifer : No it will be fun

Seth :** Your twisted**

Jennifer turn his body closer to Seth

Seth act like his was not interested

Jennifer locked eyes with him

_Seth : Nope_

_Jennifer :YES_

_Seth : No_

Jennifer look at his lips and kiss him

Seth pulled away

Seth: That is not going to work

Jennifer : _No not all_

She kissed him more passionately

Seth : **Your horrible**

Jennifer : _That's why you like me_

As she pull away the cover from Seth

She was touching his chest

Seth was getting more into the kiss

Jennifer had him on the palm of his hand

As Seth was going to take the shirt off her body

Jennifer pulled away

Seth : What ?

Jennifer : No touching

Seth : **Come on**

Jennifer : I'm serious ( she try not to laughed )

Seth **:Fine ..**

Jennifer : Then you can ask me to do anything for you ?

Seth watch as she took his boxer off

Jennifer kiss him one more time

Seth closed his eyes

HE start imagining It was Jennifer hands who was touching him

His hand were rougher than Jennifer

As he moved his hand on his penis

Seth let a loud moan that turn Jennifer on

Jennifer whisper in his ear _faster baby faster _

Seth stop for a second to look at Jennifer

She was naked next to him

Seth bite his lip and Jennifer try to touch his penis

Seth smack her hand

Jennifer : I can help you

Seth :** No**

Jennifer smiled and _you didn't want to touch yourself_

Seth smiled as her hands went to his penis

Her small hands were touching him

Seth moan and Jennifer kissed him

As he pulled away Seth kissed her shoulder as he start cum

First at her hand then on her chest

Seth : Oh no

Jennifer : It's fine

Seth : Let me clean you

Jennifer watch as Seth clean her with a wet towel

Seth : your handful

Jennifer : Look who talking ?

Seth kissed her tenderly and pulled away when his hands touch her erect nipples

Jennifer : **Seth** (irradiated )

Seth :my turn

Jennifer : What do you want me to do ?

Seth : I want you to ...

Jennifer watch him carefully

Seth : I want nothing from you

Jennifer knew he was tease her

Jennifer : Not now ?

Seth : That will your punishment for now

Jennifer had a sad look on her face

Seth :I'm going to the gym

Jennifer : _Have Fun _

As Seth left to workout in hotel gym

Jennifer went to Roman bed

She start kissing his cheek , jaw , neck

Roman felt her cherry lips touching him

He first ignore them until he felt her hands touching his chest and slowly working her hands down

Roman : not now

Jennifer :_ Come on .._

Roman act like he was sleeping

Jennifer kept touching him

She was top him

Roman felt as she grab his hands and put them on her breast

Roman open his eyes _good morning _

He touch them tenderly and them roughly

Jennifer : Morning

She moved her hips

Roman : Your up early

Jennifer : Rise and Shine sleepy birdy

Roman pulled her closed to him

They kissed with tongue

Roman was touching her upper body

As she bite his lip and was touching his penis outside boxer

Roman moan and moved his hips

Jennifer _come on tiger _

Roman : you think I'm a tiger

Jennifer : maybe

Roman had a smiled on his face

As went to touch her inner thigh

Roman _your so wet _

Jennifer : just for you

Roman had a big smirk on his face

As they kiss one more time

Roman push Jennifer on her back

Her boobs bounce

Roman kiss and nibble her neck slowly

As Jennifer was used to Roman next moved

This time Roman kiss her abs and work slowly down

Jennifer moan and Roman moved away

Jennifer watch as he took his boxer off

Roman look at her and push himself inside of her as he pulled her closer

His hands behind her back as she arch her back

Roman thrust in and out of her

Jennifer moan as Roman did the same

Roman was in control

He look at her eyes

Roman : _your mine _

_Jennifer : I'm all yours _

As they kissed one more time

Jennifer knew Roman couldn't hold any more longer

Jennifer : **Let me take care of you**

Roman want her on top

As they switch position

Jennifer suck the tip of his penis and guide him inside of her again

Roman had her hands on her waist as she bounce up and down

Jennifer moan his name as Roman mouth was sucking and licking on her nipples

She closed her eyes and her inner vagina walls start spamming

Roman grunt and Jennifer open her eyes

Just to see Roman cumming

As Roman thought he was done cumming

Jennifer gently touch his balls and he orgasm

Jennifer :** that's my tiger**

Roman was breathing heavy as she touch his face cover in sweat

Jennifer nor Roman didn't moved away from each other

Roman : That's how i like start my morning

Jennifer : Wonderful but We are not done yet ?

Roman : We need to clean up

Jennifer : What for if we going to get dirtier ?

Roman : Loved to but i need to workout

Jennifer : What's a better workout then this ?

Roman : True ( raise his eyebrows)

Jennifer moved away from him

Roman kiss her before he got dress

As Seth walk out the gym

Roman walk in

Seth walk into his room and saw the bed was freshly made

He was cover in sweat and took a quick shower

Jennifer was training with Nattie in the ring

Nattie : Nice

As Jennifer was going to threw spots with Nattie

Nattie had in a headlock and Jennifer was trying fight her way out if

As both stood up slowly

Jennifer flip Nattie hard on the mat

Nattie : Ouch

Jennifer : I'm getting better

Jennifer and Nattie work together for few minutes

Until they part ways and Jennifer went back to her hotel room

Seth : Did you have fun?

Jennifer : Nattie kick my butt

Seth : Poor you

Jennifer kiss him on her tippy toes

Seth : gosh your short  
Jennifer : Look who talking  
Seth : I'm 6"1  
Jennifer : yeah right it's boots that make you look tall  
Seth : So what's your excuse for being short ?

Jennifer : My parents  
Seth thought it about it was the first time Jennifer brought up her parents  
Seth : Do i ever get to meet your parents ?  
Jennifer : _You want to meet them_  
She taking off her gym clothes  
Seth : Yes since I'm your boyfriend  
Jennifer :_ I'm your girlfriend ?_  
Took her shoes and socks off  
Seth : Yes for a like a week now  
Jennifer : True but your forgot about Roman  
Seth : Your going to tell your parents you have two boyfriends  
Jennifer : I will never tell them that  
Seth : There strict?  
Jennifer : Beyond strict  
Seth : That explains a lot  
Jennifer : Yes it explains why I left home and haven't look back  
Seth : When you have your first boyfriend ?  
Jennifer : 18  
Seth : Really ?  
Jennifer : Yes  
Seth :When did you lose your virginity ?  
Jennifer : 18 and you  
Seth : 16  
Jennifer : Ever been with two girls at once?  
Seth : No  
Jennifer didn't believe him  
Seth : I'm being honest and I never share a Woman with anyone before  
Jennifer : What made you share me with Roman ?  
Seth : Roman and I are best friends  
Jennifer : I had a lot best friends and I wouldn't share you with them  
Seth : I know it's not normal what we are doing but it's working  
Jennifer : So far it's  
Seth: I hope it stay that way

He hand her a towel

Jennifer : see you in the house show

Seth : Allright

**House show**

Jennifer finally got the chance to wrestle

It had been a two months since she wrestle in House show

As Jennifer wrestle against Natalya

Roman , Seth , and Randy were watching her

Randy : _She is not bad_

She did a drop kick

Seth : Not not all

Natalya did 360 clothesline

Jennifer land wrong

Roman : Ouch

Randy : She will bounce back

Seth : Since when are you interest in Jennifer?

Randy : _She is my manager_

Seth : Only your manager ?

Randy : **Relax Seth she only has eyes for you**

Roman try to have a serious face

Seth : What?

Randy : You haven't noticed

Seth :No

Randy : Come on , every time she near you _.You haven't notice the way she look at you_

Roman was getting uncomfortable

He knew the way Jennifer look at Seth was different then the way they look at each other

Randy : So your going to get with her or what?

Seth : I take my time

Randy shook his head

Roman laughed

Randy : What's funny ?

Roman : Nothing Randy

The match came to end when Jennifer did the Chick kick on Natalya

As Jennifer walk backstage with Nattie

Seth smiled at her

Jennifer smiled back but she noticed Roman look mad

Maybe he was in character

As Jennifer got change and was now wearing baggy pants and red baggy sweat

Jennifer was watching The usos vs. Hardy boys

Roman came behind her and pick her up

Jennifer laughed and giggle

Roman : Miss me ?

Jennifer bump her hips into his legs

Roman : you can't reach my hips

Jennifer : I can reach something else

Roman gave her a mischievous look

Jennifer : I'm not always talking sexual

Roman : Really ?

Jennifer : Why did you look upset earlier ?

Roman : Nothing

Jennifer: Tell me

Roman : Something randy said

Jennifer : oh

Roman : He talk about how you always flirt with Seth .

Jennifer : _Randy noticed_

Roman: Everybody noticed-es

Jennifer : I flirt with you all the time

Roman : Yes but we have it's diffrent

Jennifer : Not true

She reach his hand

Roman : Is true ?

Jennifer : I care about you

Roman : So do i

Jennifer : Roman we have a different relationship then Seth and i

Roman : Prove it

Jennifer : How ?

Roman : One day you and i a date

Jennifer : Okay

Roman : No sex between us until then

Jennifer : That's easy

Roman : if you say so

Jennifer : When is the date?

Roman : Two days from now in Tampa

Jennifer : Can't wait

Roman noticed she seem genuine happy

Jennifer kiss Roman on the cheek before getting to locker room

As she grab her luggage and head out to parking lot

Jennifer jump when she randy

Randy try not to laughed

Jennifer : Hi

Randy : Great match you had

Jennifer : Are you being sarcastic ?

Randy : No

Jennifer : Thanks

Randy : You own me

Jennifer : What do i own you ?

Randy : I help you getting with Seth

Jennifer :_ I don't help with getting with Seth_

Randy : Is not you who needs help it's Seth

Jennifer :** Randy thanks for trying to be a match maker**

Randy : I try

Jennifer : Take care of Lydia

Randy : Her name is Allison

Jennifer : Oh right (walks away )

As she walk in Parking A lot

Seth was waiting for her

Jennifer : Hey

Seth : I like the sweater

Jennifer : I stole it from someone

Seth : I wonder who ?

Jennifer : Who could that be ?

As they got in the car

Seth told him the interesting story

He had with Randy

Jennifer : Randy is being a handful

Seth : Your the one who has to deal with him

Jennifer : Poor you


End file.
